harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is set to be released November 18, 2011. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix:'' **Marietta Edgecombe is the one that betrayed Dumbledore's Army. She betrayed them in the book, she is only mentioned in the video game and is not the betrayer in the film, although she shortly appeared. In the game and film Cho Chang takes her role. **The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'': Notes *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Professor Lupin have all been updated to match their appearances from more recent sets.Sirius Black has also been updated. *Dementors did not have their updated appearances.Image of the game's box art. *Hogwarts Castle is like it looked like in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4.Image of the game's box art. Gameplay *There are twenty-four Story levels - six for each of the four films. E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview - Preview - GamingUnion.net *Sixteen extra lessons are planned. *Gold bricks will once again be present in this game. *The player will have the ability to destroy Horcruxes. *The level creation tool will be present in this game. *The game releases three new features to character and level ability; if you are a Weasley, you may unlock secret Weasley joke boxes, and in certain levels, there are Quibbler Dispensers. You can unlock the Spectrespecs with this, as it allows you to reveal hidden objects. Also, in certain levels, there are platforms where Hermione Granger's beaded bag can be placed on so objects can be taken out of it. *There will be Dark Objects like in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Characters *Aberforth Dumbledore *Agusta Longbottom *Alastor Moody *Albus Dumbledore New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Alecto Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Alice Longbottom *Amycus Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Andromeda Tonks *Antioch Peverell *Antoin Dolohov (Abilities Dark Magic) *Arabella Figg *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs Norris) *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Cadmus Peverell *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dementors Image of the game's box art. *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Ernie Macmillan *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, Strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Frank Longbottom *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue) *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks) *Horace Slughorn *Ignotus Peverell *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lavender Brown Image of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Neville Longbottom *Nymphadora Tonks *Percy Weasley (Abilities: open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Pomona Sprout *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, Strength) *Rodolphus Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, Strength, Dig) *Snatchers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Susan Bones *Ted Tonks *Travers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegood *Yaxley (Abilities: Dark Magic)kotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Ministry Officials *Snatchers Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station *Hogwarts Castle **Common Room Corridor **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Room of Requirement **Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood house New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Spells *Aguamenti *Avada Kedavra *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Sectumsempra *Wingardium Leviosa Objects *Assorted Potions *Carrot Wands *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Swamp-in-a-box **Sticky Trainers **Fireworks Video thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:Lego Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)